Talk:Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell
Do I get to be involved in anyway? If not, that's cool. :) "Peter: This sucks!" Ethanthegamer 22:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for the opening cutscene for the game. {Ouroburos walks into a tavern} Bartender: Will it be the usual, Ouro? Ouroburos: Of course. {Mysterious Man walks in.} ???: You are the great Ouroburos the Saurian, are you not? Ouroburos: That would be me. ???: I challenge you. Ouroburos: {Jumps off the stool and gets in a fighting pose.} Alright, then! How do you want to do this? ???: I don't want to fight you, for I would surely lose {says in mock respect}, but rather a friendly card game. {Lays a deck of cards on a nearby table.} Poker, I request. {Suspiciously, Ouroburos takes a seat at one side of the table and draws his hand and looks at it. He notices his hand has four Aces, but pretends to be uninterested.} ???: I wager a twenty-five pieces of silver. Ouroburos: I have nothing on me. Could we just play with chips? {The mysterious man then shows his true form, sprouting horns, face turning red, and a forked tail from behind him. Everyone in the tavern notices, and looks upon in udder horror at who they all recognize as the devil himself.} Satan: Of course you do. I wish for you to wager your soul. Ouroburos: {Looks at the four aces in his hand.} Deal. {The tavern patrons are dumbfounded.} Ouroburos: Four aces, read em' and weep. Satan: That explains why you were so confident. But do not take those pieces of silver just yet. {Satan lays a royal flush on the table. Ouroburos looks up at Satan in horror. Satan snaps his fingers and a fiery hole opens up under Ouroburos's feet.} Ouroburos: NOOOOO!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Satan: It can. Now your soul is mine! Now you will be damned to the fiery pits of hell! {Ouroburos falls through the hole and as he's falling, the opening credits play, and the song The Devil Went Down to Georgia plays in the background.} Hope this is as good or even better than the ideas for Infinity and Desperation versions. Beecanoe 19:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess it seems alright, but not quite what I'm looking for... And although I'm not looking for any sorts of scripts, it's cool to me. By the way, I'll be doing a VG Review of Super Smash Bros. Brawl tomorrow night! Just wanted to drop by and say it... Nothin' else. "You bore me... TO DEATH!" 20:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Quite the script, Beec! Geniusguy445 (talk) It figures... Maybe this'll do: {Ouroburos is playing on his Gigacom when he realizes something from outside his home...} Ouroburos: Holy crap, Batman! There's some kind of rock in our damn backyard! I gotta see what that is... Batman: Woof!! Woof!! {Ouroburos and his dog rush outside of the house that is on a nearby neighborhood... Batman sniffs out the sense, and moves in a circle around the suspicious rock} Batman: WOOOFFFF!!!!!! WOOOOFF WOOOFFF!!!!! WWOOOOOOFFF!!!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: Golly! My ol' pooch is yappin' a storm! This rock has to be----- {Ouroburos pauses for a second, trying to remember.... Some memories, duh!} Ouroburos: Ohmigod... It's one of those stones from the pits of---- ???: Hell. {Ouroburos is cut short when a demonic presence spoke out of nowhere.} Ouroburos: Wait a sec. My spider senses are tingling, and I know who you are... ???: You could say that I'm, "someone else". Ouroburos: Yeah, I guess you could be rig----- OH, NO, NO-NO, NO!!! You gotta be somebody. ???: Spit it out, boy. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something??? {Ouroburos stops remembering for a moment and asks the presence a question... Albeit, an umimportant one.} Ouroburos: Uh, demonic presence that I'm gonna hafta battle at the end of this game and then save my friends, one who's a stereotypical otaku (Beecanoe Drygly), and one who is an annoying Shy Guy who keeps rambling about the many natures of Shy Guys everywhere, and likes to interrupt people a lot? ???: Urrrrrgh!! What? Ouroburos: What were you do---- {The presence puts his fiery hand on Ouro's mouth to shut him up} ???: None of your business!! I was playing the third '''Epic Saga '''installment while watching another episode of the classic '''ThunderCats '''cartoon... And no! Not that generic anime-looking remake the network's going to air. {The presence takes his hand off of the mouth of Ouroburos... No dip, Sherlock!} Batman: WWWWOOOOOFFFF-WOOOFFF-WOOO WOO WOOFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: But that looks promising to me... And as a ThunderCats fan, that's saying a lo---- WAIT, YOU'RE SATAN!!!!!!!!! Satan: deeply Are you people always this dense? Ouroburos: Uhhhh.... Yeah. Satan: Well listen here, boy... I have been coming into this pathetic planet you call "Earth" many times, just to capture all those who stand in my way. Ouroburos: gasps That explains why Beecanoe and that green freak of a friend o' mine ain't here! {Satan smacks his forehead...} Satan: Kid, you are wasting my breath, you know that, right?? Ouroburos: ......... Satan: Anyhoo, I want to challenge you into a duel three weeks from today. Those weeks later, I want you to enter the fiery pits of Hell and do the following: defeat several minions under my wing, and then take me out... That's a simple task. {Batman whimpers at Ouro's side... With the latter staring blankly into space.} Ouroburos: Yyyyyyeah... But how am I gonna wait three weeks and then decide to kick your ass??? I can't even take out Batman to do his Number Two's... That's brutal, man! B-R-U-T-A-L!! Satan: My God, you know what? Screw three weeks! I should take you down right this second!! You are the most idiotic savant I have ever seen in a lifetime! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO HOMEWORK!?!?!?!?!?!? Ouroburos: I don't even go to school... The green freak just assigns me chores to do at his house, and they're not half bad. {Satan is very impatient now, and also annoyed to the extreme... Therefore, he summons a black hole.} Batman: Woof? AAAARRRRFFFF!!!!!!!! Ouroburos: Aw, geez, what's it to you, boy??? Huh!? {Ouro finally notices the black hole on the floor, and it attempts to suck him in...} Ouroburos: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Satan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooooh, yes! Another formidable minion I can make... Once you go down this here hole. evilly Ouroburos: Crappity crap-crap!!! Batman! If I never come back alive, tell our friends in Alaska I love them... And also say a few things about how me and my Gigacom are so tight and everything, Beec's an otaku, the green thing is a mooch, and Satan has no dental fl------ Satan: DDDDIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Ouroburos is suddenly sinking down, not saying any other last words to Batman.} Batman: whimpers If any of this made no sense to you, then I'm actually impressed... Since '''Ouroburos Goes to Hell '''was meant to be all comedic and that sort of element. "You bore me... TO DEATH!" 23:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I followed perfectly. Interesting style to make a prologue with. Although the Saurian sounds like an idiot half the time and a very advanced gamer the other half. Like i said, interesting. Though I probably won't add my own version of the prologue to match your two... Oh great. Now you've got me interested. If i come up with my own, don't be surprised. Geniusguy445 (talk)